darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Donogann's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Literature and Composition Studies This class's basis is on analyzing literature from myths, poems, plays, short stories and novels. Basic research and writing is stressed too as well as advanced spelling, grammar and usage. Concert Band This non-auditioned ensemble course introduces students with previous band experience to high school level percussion and wind performances. Topics also include music notation and rehearsal of the correct Woodwind, Percussion and Brass instruments. Concert performance and analysis are mandatory. Biology This course talks about the basics of living organisms. Topics include cells, biochemistry, anatomy and physiology, ecology and evolution. Global Geography This class is based on geographical learning. Topics include the enviornment, genocide, disease, human rights and more. PE I This course teaches teenagers how to become active adults. Topics include Sports, CPR & AED, Personal Fitness, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education Algebra I This class talks about the basics of high school math through solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving exponents, systems of equations, graphing inequalities and solving polynomial methods. A graphing calculator will be needed. Semester-long Courses Industrial Arts Basics I This course introduces students to the world of industry through mechanics, electricianism, woodworking and digital operations. Tool safety, Powertool safety and Mechanics Operations are stressed and a lab fee is needed. Industrial Arts Basics II This course expands upon what is learned in the previous class and also mandates a lab fee. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Symphonic Band This class expands on the topics learned in Concert Band, may be taken three times for credit and requires concert performance and review. Geometry The main focus of this math class is to teach students how to measure lines, angles and shapes. Topics include the real number system, postulates and theorems, lines, congruence, angles, triangles, quadrilaterals, parallelograms, polygons, right triangle trigonometry, perimeter and area, solids and surface area and volume. A compass, protractor and graphing calculator are all needed. Botany and Horticulture This science class teaches students botanical processes and parts, propagation, plant identification, careers, greenhouse management, landscaping and floral design through lecture and greenhouse lab work. American Literature and Composition This class focuses on literary analyses of works from American Authors such as Fitzgerald, Crane, Cisneros and more. Speaking and writing skills are also stressed. Woodworking I This course introduces students to basic woodworking techniques with the safe use of hand tools and power tools. Basic applied math and measurement skills are included as are tree studies, wood products, basic furniture design, blueprint drawing, fasteners, wood joints and finishing processes. A lab fee will be needed for this course. Semester-long Courses Driver's Education Classroom Phase This course teaches students the basic rules of the road for in case they want to take the behind-the-wheel phase during or after the classroom phase. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This optional part of Driver's Education will help students practice driving. Health This class tells students about health aspects applied to in medicine and other health-related professionals. Topics include Aging, Suicide, Sexually Transmitted Diseases and Drug Abuse. PE II This semester-long PE course has three units, Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Public Speaking This class focuses on building confidence in public speaking beyond the podium. Topics include children's stories, prose reading, award acceptance, impromptu speaking, radio speaking and original essays. Junior Year Year-long Courses US History This course has lots of emphasis on the US and its history along with analyzing and interpreting historical documents. Topics include Native Americans, the Pilgrims, the Revolutionary War, the Western Expansion, the Civil War, the Industrial Revolution, World Wars I and II and the Great Depression. PE III This course deals with multiple choices in coursework for fitness students. Topics include Basketball, Soccer, Football, Tennis, Powerlifting, Lifesaving, Kayaking, Swimming and more. Algebra II This math course builds on topics focused on in Algebra I and also introduces more advanced algebra topics such as Vectors, Synthetic Division, Cubic or Higher Equations and Logarithms. A graphing calculator will be required. Greenhouse Management and Floral Design This science class expands on the topics learned in Botany and Horticulture in a more advanced fashion. Woodworking II This course builds upon the topics learned in Woodworking I and deals with more advanced furniture design and powertool safety. As always, a project fee is charged. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class takes students through early British literary works and deals with the Dark Ages, Medieval Times and the Renaissance. British Literature and Composition II This class is a continuation of the previous British Literature class and goes through the Romantic, Victorian, Modern and Contemporary Eras. Senior Year Year-long Courses Woodworking III This class introduces computerized blueprint making, basic construction processes and expands upon the two previous woodworking classes. A project fee is sure to be charged. PE IV This course expands upon the topics covered in PE III. Semester-long Courses Film Studies This class takes students through PG-13 to R-rated movie reviewing and analyzing. Most films are live action and old with mature content in them. Communication and Composition This class is a fast-paced class that deals with professional speech making as well as refining reading, writing, listening and speaking skills. Trigonometry This class expands upon the basics of trignometry learned in Geometry and deals with more advanced trigonometric concepts such as spherical trigonometry, radians and more. As always, possession of a graphing calculator counts. Probability and Statistics This class deals with basic high school probability and statistics concepts and also requires the use of a graphing calculator. American Government This course talks about the basics of US Government and Politics. Topics include Government Branches, Laws, Homeland Security and Crime and Punishment. Consumer Economics This class is focused on responsible money management skills such as Housing, Banking, the Federal Reserve System, Taxes and more. Psychology This course talks about behavior, dreams, thoughts and the brain. There is also an optional Kid-to-Kid program which takes high school students through the helping of students at the elementary level. Independent and Family Living This teaches students how to deal with their adult lives and possible families outside high school. Topics include self-awareness, marriage, parenting and so much more. Category:Vital Possessions Category:High School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:Donogann's Belongings Category:Donogann's Responsibilities Category:Items Category:School Responsibilities Category:School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Personal Possessions